


Leaving Him

by uniquepov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a run-in with Draco in the library at Hogwarts. Events are set during HBP, prior to Dumbledore's death. Hermione has secretly decided to leave school to join the Order. Canon-compliant one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

A shadow fell across the page she was trying to read. Hermione Granger waved her hand, not even bothering to look up from her text.

“You’re in my light,” she said absently. “Could you move, please?” The shadow remained, defiant. Hermione tried to continue reading for a moment or two, but it really was impossible, deprived of the lamplight in the gathering dusk. She sighed heavily and looked up. Exasperated brown eyes met stormy grey ones.

“Well, Malfoy, you wanted my attention. Now you’ve got it. What do you want?”

“I want you to take it back,” Draco Malfoy sneered, staring down at her. Hermione huffed, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

“I’ll do no such thing… _Draco_ ,” she sneered in return. Draco looked startled.

“What?”

“You heard me. I won’t take it back. I meant every single second,” Hermione said airily. “Now, if you would be so kind as to get out of my light, I’d like to return to my reading.” Draco stared at her uncomprehendingly. Hermione smirked. “Oh, dear, I _am_ sorry, Draco. I realize you’re accustomed to getting your own way. But not this time, I’m afraid.”

Draco pursed his lips together and took a deep breath. Grabbing Hermione by the arm, he hauled her out of her seat and through the library to the deserted reference stacks at the very back.

“Malfoy, what on earth -?”

“Shut up, Granger,” was all he said as he stared angrily at her. “What you did turned my world and everything in it upside down. You must put it to rights.” Hermione stared at him.

“No, Draco. I won’t – I _can’t_ – do that,” she said, with an air of finality. Draco stared at her for a long moment, before sinking wearily onto a nearby bench. His entire posture, attitude… everything was stripped away for that moment.

“Why?” he whispered brokenly. “Why couldn’t you leave it alone?”  
Hermione, after a moment’s hesitation, stepped forward and stood before him. Putting her hand to his chin, she raised his face to look at her. She sighed.

“Because people are dying, Draco. We’re at war and we have no way of knowing what’s going to happen. And you needed to know, in case... in case I don’t come back,” she said, with tears in her eyes. Draco’s arms snaked around her waist, and he held onto her like a lifeline.

“I thought this was just a bad-boy rebellion for you,” he said quietly. “A way for you to walk on the Dark side.”

“I know you did,” she answered. “But it was never about that, not for me.”

Draco sighed. Hermione ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“This doesn’t change my decision,” he said finally.

“I didn’t expect it to,” she whispered, “but it doesn’t make it a lie. It doesn’t change my decision either.”

Draco pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his face against her neck, holding her tightly against him. They sat, holding each other, for only a moment; but if wishes could stop time, they would be sitting there yet. The moment passed, and he loosened his grip even as she straightened up.

“You’re really going?” he asked her now. She nodded.

“They need me,” she said simply, “and it’s my fight too.” Draco nodded. He looked at her strangely, and for a moment, Hermione could see all her futures and all her possibilities reflected in that silvery gaze.

“Why did you do it?” Draco wanted to know. Hermione extricated herself from his arms.

“Because I love you, Draco Malfoy, and you deserved to know that we had something worth fighting for,” Hermione said, kissing him softly. Draco responded, opening to the kiss, baring his soul as he had never dared to do before… and as Hermione turned and went back to her books, leaving him for the last time, she knew that Draco loved her back.  



End file.
